Sharp Secrets
by guineamania
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRETS OR BLOOD! Julien and Nicolas Sharp have finally settled into their spy free lives and have even adopted a little girl to call their own. But the past is not yet behind them and their kidnapper returns with a twisted ambition.


_**23/12/13**_

**Sharp Secrets**

**At long last … thee sequal to Secrets and Blood. I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long my friends, a million times I bestow my apologies but it is finally here!**

**The response the last fic received was phenomenal and I hope all you fans have transferred over to this and will enjoy it as much as the original.**

**I have been really ill this week so that is why a pre-written chapter is coming your way :) enjoy!**

… **PS … IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 1**

If two years ago you had told Enjolras that he would be stood in a primary school playground; he would have laughed in your face and brushed it off immediately. But there he was, stood in the blazing June sunlight with a black fedora resting on top of his blonde curls and plain black sunglasses shielding his blue eyes. He hated doing the school run but Grantaire was at one of his physiotherapy sessions and really didn't feel like the physical excursion of wheeling himself to school in this heat. A series of girly giggles broke him out of his thoughts and Enjolras let out a despaired sigh again. The mother's that gathered in the corner of the playground were always staring at him; they seemed to believe he was a single father and Grantaire was just a good friend helping him out. No matter how many times he flashed his wedding ring and subtly slid his relationship into the conversation, it didn't deter them at all. A normal life was as much of a battlefield as his old one was. Enjolras fiddled with his wedding ring that now resided on his finger, not the chain, and sighed; he missed the spy life and his family over there. But he would not give up this life for anything.

The bell rang out and children flooded the playground, running out the gates or looking for their parents. Lucy Sharp was a five year old girl who had just started Year 1 at the little local school this year. Once Enjolras had got himself a job as a political journalist, he was out of the house a lot and working most of the time. Grantaire was lonely. He loved their farmhouse and the fields surrounding it. Everything was accessible and he could easily get into town; but he didn't know anyone and spent most of his time in the house painting. The couple had always dreamt of having children but as secret agents the dreams were just that, far-fetched dreams. So one day Enjolras went to work and returned with Lucy. He had just gone to children's home to enquire about coming to meet the children when he saw Lucy laid on the floor colouring and doodling. She had long dirty blonde hair and golden hazel eyes full of life. She could easily have been his and Grantaire's child. He sat down to speak with her and they bonded instantly when he asked 'How do you feel about gay couples?' The little four year girl had stared into his eyes deeply and replied with a small smile, 'If they are in love that is fine. Why is one love right and one love wrong?' Within a couple of hours he had filled in all the paper work and Lucy was sat in the back seat of his car with her suitcase.

Enjolras spotted her blonde head in the crowd and somehow managed to herd her to his car and they both fell inside. Lucy sported a beaming smile and her brown eye twinkled with life; like Grantaire's did. "Papa!" she exclaimed giving him and small hug. "I tawt Daddy was comin to pick me up today," she added with her head slightly tilted as she expected an explanation.

"Daddy's physio ran over time and this heat is insufferable for him," Enjolras explained and the little girl nodded.

"I've got some drawins to show Daddy," she giggled as Enjolras pulled onto the road. Grantaire loved his daughter's artistic streak and was always encouraging her to pursue that talent like he never was able to.

"That's great sweetie," Enjolras smiled. They were a little family now and he loved it.

XXX

The sun glistened through the bay windows as Grantaire painted. He was eagerly awaiting Lucy and Enjolras' return from school. He hated being alone; Grantaire fed off over people's emotions and found himself lost when there was no one around him. At least after leaving America his art career had picked up; he now had regular commissions and some of his pieces in galleries around where they lived. His injuries hurt him, and he still hated to be out in public without Lucy or Enjolras. Everyone stared at his scars and wheelchair in pity and he hated it; sometimes he even received glances of respect. The cover story and lies were tearing him apart inside; he hated being a retired volunteer fireman. He didn't get these scars saving kittens and children from a deadly fire; he got the scars for being a lying secret agent who made a stupid mistake. He didn't deserve to live a perfect life with his daughter and husband; he didn't deserve their respect. Eliza still haunted his every moment and he didn't want to get too close to anyone in case she came back. Enjolras always told him that he was being stupid about it but the paranoia never left the back of his mind. Lucy and Enjolras were the only ones he let in. And he never stopped worrying about them.

The door swung open and Grantaire heard the pitter patter of small feet run into the living room. He swung the chair round for Lucy to leap into his lap like she always did when he didn't pick her up from school. "Daddy," Lucy giggled, cuddling up to him affectionately. Grantaire kissed the top of her blonde head affectionately.

"How was your day sweetie?" Grantaire asked as she settled on his knee. Lucy rambled on about all the fantastic stuff that had happened to her at school that day and Grantaire tuned out slightly. His wandering eyes drifted to his husband, who was currently leaning on the door frame. Enjolras was looked mostly unchanged from their ordeal. A few pale pink scars littered his arms and forehead but those were easily covered up when he desired it. But inside they were both different. Eliza had torn them apart but they just stuck back to together with more strength than before. They had a normal life; the mighty Apollo didn't suit a normal life. Grantaire could see the days that he itched to be back in the field; he felt the same. Normal was boring; a wonderful boring, but boring all the same. Enjolras entered the room and planted a soft kiss on Grantaire's forehead as Lucy finished her over dramatized tale of woe. That was another difference; Enjolras now enjoyed plenty of displays of public affection. It was like he was scared that if he wasn't touching Grantaire, then his lover may be taken again. Enjolras hadn't come out unscarred from this either; he still jumped whenever there was a noise in the night and had to know where Grantaire was at every moment. But they would survive. They were fighters.

XXX

Lucy had gone to sleep and Grantaire was laid in bed reading. Enjolras walked into the room, kicked off his shoes and shirt before thumping onto the bed next to the artist. "Hey baby," Grantaire chuckled, kissing the top of his head. Enjolras mumbled something into the pillow. "I can't hear you pillow monster," Grantaire laughed softly and gently rolled Enjolras over.

"I said, I love you Nic," Enjolras murmured before latching onto Grantaire's fingers and licking them. Grantaire instantly recoiled with a booming laugh.

"Stop it you little monkey," he scolded jokingly. Enjolras released Grantaire's fingers and captured his lips as a replacement. They were lot in each other until Grantaire inched one eye open and saw Lucy stood in the doorway. Grantaire hurriedly pushed Enjolras off him and straightened his ruffled hair. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Grantaire asked as Enjolras composed himself on the other side of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep Daddy," he mumbled with her bottom lip quivering. Her blonde hair fell over one eye and her faithful soft toy polar bear was clutched tight to her chest.

"Hey it's okay Luce, don't cry," Grantaire smiled softly and held his hand out for the little blonde to jump up onto the bed. She scrambled up, taking Grantaire's strong arm to help before curling up between Enjolras and Grantaire. Lucy's head reated gently and Enjolras scarred, exposed chest and her fingers entwined with Grantaire's. Within seconds she was asleep and Enjolras was swiftly following. Grantaire looked over at his love and his daughter with a soft smile on his face. Maybe this life could be better than that of a superspy.


End file.
